Timeline
Earth Prime was one of the most storied Earths in all of the Multiverse. It featured a very storied history, and although the backstory was one compiled over thousands of years, the true story of Earth Prime started in 2007, with the debut of Superman. It was following this debut that several other superheroes started making themselves present and great battles between good and evil occured. The Big Bang Events: * The universe is created. Births: * Merlin is born, destined to age backwards. 8000 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora opens the box containing the Seven Deadly Sins. In addition to the evil already rising, the Sins corrupt the new world much more. 7660 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits the Levant. 7110 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Wadi Tahuna. 6970 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Jamo. 6212 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Dudesti. She is seen by Vandal Savage for the first time. 6020 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Megiddo. 5319 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Eridu. 3771 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Ur in Sumeria. 2681 B.C.E. Events: * Aliens attack Egypt and are captured. 2620 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Memphis in Egypt. 1987 B.C.E. Battles: * Ibac the First invades Kahndaq Debuts: * Black Adam debuts. 1600 B.C.E. Events: * Artus is kicked out of his homeland, becoming Helspont. 1000 B.C.E. Events: * Helspont discovers Earth. 989 B.C.E. Events: * Helspont plants the metagene in humans. * The Untitled drink out of the Well of Sins, as a result Ducra forms the All Caste. 9 Events: * Pandora visits Teutoburg. Battles: * Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. 44 Events: * Pandora learns from Druids in Antrim. 113 Events: * Pandora learns from wizards in Jerusalem. 280 Events: * Pandora learnt magicks from healers in Nepal. 613 Events: * Merlin takes Jason of Norwich and Madame Xanadu under his tutulege. * The demon Etrigan is bound to Jason of Norwich. Jason subsequently takes the surname Blood. Battles: * The Fall of Camelot. 821 Events: * Jason Blood and Madame Xanadu meet Vandal Savage in Brigantia. 911 Events: * The Demon Knights form. Battles: * The Battle of Little Spring. * The Battle of Camelot. * The Battle of Avalon happens. Due to the differences in time, the Demon Knights are sent forward to the year 1013, missing over a century of events. 1000 Births: * "Century baby" Princess Janeen is born. 1013 Events: * The original Demon Knights arrive following the Battle of Avalon over a century prior. They go their own separate ways. * Vandal Savage captures Jason Blood. * Stormwatch forms in the ashes of the Demon Knights. It contains none of the members of the Knights, although it's origins lie in the group. * Princess Janeen joins Stormwatch, though it is still jokingly referred to as Demon Knights in some contexts. 1043 Events: * The original team of the Demon Knights, now unrelated to Stormwatch, regroup together. Battles: * The Vampiric Incursion of Themyscaria. * The Battle of Al-Wadi. 1097 Events: * The Seven Deadly Sins visit Antioch. Battles: * The Siege of Antioch. 1100 Births: * "Century Baby" Countess Jeannie is born. 1285 Debuts: * Ra's al Ghul debuts himself to the public. 1300 Births: * "Century Baby" Sister J is born. 1328 Events: * Pandora visits Mount Song. 1340 Events: * Sister J has an affair with Merlin. 1347 Events: * The Daemonites return to Earth. * The Demon Knights become Stormwatch. 1418 Events: * Pandora visits Osaha. 1425 Events: * The Hidden People destroy a Crusader Castle. 1590 Events: * Pandora visits Nantes. 1591 Events: * Andrew Bennett becomes a vampire. 1648 Events: * Baron Winters visits an imprisoned Kassandra Fey. 1705 Events: * Pandora visits Flensburg. 1762 Events: * Stormwatch goes public. Battles: * The French-Indian War. 1792 Events: * Stormwatch buries it's existance and returns to being a private organization. 1800 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Freedom is born. 1823 Resurrections: * Victor Frankenstein creates the creature known as Frankenstein. Although technically a birth, as the creature was created out of the body parts of several different people, those people have their parts back to life in a skewed resurrection. 1824 Events: * The creature Frankenstein is recruited by S.H.A.D.E. 1826 Events: * The Daily Planet is created. 1888 Events: * Alan Wayne constructs the Wayne Tower. 1894 Events: * In Manitoba, Canada, Jack Crow and Jacob Mullin fight back the Rot. 1897 Deaths: * Jack Crow is murdered by Arcane in Manitoba, Canada. 1900 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Sparks is born. 1910 Events: * The Kane Bridge, created by the Gates of Gotham, collapses. * William Cobb joins Haley's Circus. 1920 Births: * Lennox, a son of Zeus, is born. * Percy Sheldrake is born. 1922 Deaths: * Alan Wayne is assassinated. 1938 Events: * The Machine is founded as a means to fight the impending World War with. 1939 Battles: * World War Two starts. Debuts: * Wraith arrives on Earth to aid the United States of America. 1940 Events: * Lennox discovers his powers. 1945 Events: * World War Two ends. 1955 Births: * Nathan Kane is born. 1956 Births: * Jor-El is born. * Dru-Zod is born. 1967 Births: * Kara Zor-El is born. 1972 * Katherine Webb is born. 1981 Births: * Arthur Curry is born. 1982 Births: * Bruce Wayne is born. 1984 Births: * Kal-El is born. Events: * Krypton explodes and sends out Kal-El to Earth. The infant, the last child born on Krypton subsequently becomes it's Last Son. On Earth he is raised by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. Kara Zor-El is also ejected from Krypton, though ends up in stasis and ends up far later than expected. 1985 Births: * Talia al Ghul is born. 1986 Births: * Kassidy Sage is born. 1988 Births: * Diana of Themyscaria is born. 1991 Births: * Luke Fox is born. * Hank Hall is born. * Barbara Gordon is born. Deaths: * Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot in cold blood in Crime Alley. 1992 Births: * Richard Grayson is born. 1995 Births: * Cassie Sandsmark is born. * Amy Winston is born. * Tim Drake is born. 1996 Events: * Katherine Webb meets and falls in love with Nathan Kane. Births: * Virgil Hawkins is born. * Billy Batson is born. 1998 Events: * E.D. Caldwell is made determined to become the Wrath. * Katherine Webb becomes Katherine Kane as she marries Nathan Kane. Deaths: * Mallory Caldwell is murdered. 2000 Events: * Bruce Wayne graduates from high school, and attacks his parent's murderer, Joe Chill. After learning him to be a drunk, Bruce departs to train for vigilantism in Tibet. 2001 Events: * Bruce trains with Don Miguel in Brazil. He then travels to Tibet, Japan, China and Britain. Births: * Olivia Carr is born as the youngest child of the Dollmaker. 2002 Events: * Bruce trains in France and Kenya. Moving to Afghanistan, he trains with Russian inventor Sergei. Deaths: * Nathan Kane dies of a stroke. 2003 Events: * Bruce finishes his training with Sergei in Egypt. He then temporarily returns to Gotham to celebrate the post-secondary achievements of his some of his friends (Harvey Dent and Gilda Gold). After leaving once more, he cuts off all contact with Alfred Pennyworth and the outside world. He is thought dead and legally declared so, allowing Philip Kane to take control of Wayne Enterprises. * The Motherboard arrives, seemingly from the future. 2004 * Bruce begins training with Shihan Matsuda, however, it has a bloody end after his fight with the assassin girl Mio. He then goes and trains in Nigeria, where a paramilitary force sent by Philip Kane try and recover him is massacred. 2005 Births: * Darla Dudley is born. She is abandoned by her parents. 2006 Events: * Bruce Wayne trains in Norway, fighting in a death match. * Morgan DuCard nearly assassinates Bruce Wayne. Wayne then leaves for Gotham City to pursue vigilantism. 2007 Births: * Damian Wayne is born. He ages more rapidly than he should due to his unique birth process. Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Animal Man and Robin. * The following supervillains debut: Red Hood One, Hugo Strange, the Monk, the Joker, Dr. Darrk, Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul, Mr. Freeze, the Phantasm, Lady Shiva and Tony Zucco. * The Outsider arrives. Events: * Bruce Wayne impregnates Talia al Ghul with Damian Wayne. * An older Superman from five years into the future arrives with the Legion of Super-Heroes to prevent a techno-organic virus from destroying the Earth's technology. The older Superman battles Erik Drekken and the Anti-Superman Army from five years into the future to stop the virus before leaving to his own time. * Author David Graves coins a team of the seven super-heroes the Justice League. * Batman encounters his frist Talon. * The Government of the United States creates Team Seven. * The Batsignal is constructed. * The Secret Society forms. * DeSaad is stranded on Earth Prime. Battles: * The Terminaut Invasion. * The Parademon Invasion of Earth. 2008 Debuts: * Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. * Selina Kyle becomes Catwoman. * Katherine Webb Kane becomes Bat-Woman. * Jason Todd becomes the second Robin. * The following villains debut: Deathstroke the Terminator, Two-Face, Simon Hurt, the Penguin, Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Tweedle-Dum, Tusk, Tweedle-Dee, Killer Croc, Clayface, Mad Hatter, Deadshot, Vortex, Spellbinder, Blockbuster and the Key, Events: * The Sensei tries to usurp Ra's al Ghul as the leader of the League of Assassins. * Bruce Wayne and Kathy Kane begin dating, they break up after she disappears. * Matches Malone is murdered, his identity is assumed by Bruce Wayne for undercover work. * The Club of Heroes forms and dissolves. * Richard Grayson becomes Nightwing. Deaths: * Percy Sheldrake is murdered by Springheeled Jack. He is nearly eighty-eight at this time, one of oldest mortal vigilantes. 2009 Debuts: * Rex Mason becomes Element Man. * Michael Carter arrives from the future as the time-travelling superhero Booster Gold. * The following villains debut: Amazo, Bizarro. Events: * Barbara Gordon retires as Batgirl. * The Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon. Deaths: * Jason Todd is murdered. 2010 Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Red Robin, Black Lightning, Katana, Freight Train, Looker, Halo and Orpheus. * The following villains debut: Black Mask, Bane, Harley Quinn, Hush, Fright, Doomsday, Parallax and the Red Hood. Events: * Bruce Wayne creates the Outsiders. * Bane breaks Bruce Wayne's back, though it later recovers. * Hal Jordan becomes the villain known as Parallax. Parallax later redeems himself when he saves the world from a Sun Eater. * Jason Todd is resurrected. Deaths: * Superman dies. * Doomsday dies. * Hal Jordan dies. 2011 Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Batman, Azrael and Robin. * The following villains debut: Nocturna, the Great White Shark, Maduvu, Shellcase, Hook, Merlyn, Whip, Detonator, Razorburn, El Sombrero and Scorpiana. Events: * Bruce Wayne finally meets his genetically aged son Damian Wayne. Bruce soon goes missing after a battle with Darkseid and Richard becomes Batman while Damian becomes the third Robin. 2012 Births: * Superboy is "born". Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Mr. Terrific, Ice, Fire, Vixen, Rocket Red, August General in Iron, Godiva, OMAC, Captain Atom, Superboy, Supergirl, Batwoman, Batwing, Dark Ranger, Nightrunner, Batman Japan, Wingman, Green Lantern, Redbird and Ravil. * The following villains debut: Black Mask, Professor Pyg, Nekron, the Dealer, Morgan DuCard, the Reaper, Dollmaker, Dollhouse, Hypnotic, Mr. Combustible, Mr. Toxic, the Imperceptible Man, Plastique, Gretel, Reach, Eli Strange, Peraxxus, Josiah Kone, Massacre, Lord Death Man, Die Laughing, Joy Buzzers, Best Medecine, Brother Eye the Cut-Ups, Funny Bonez, Punchline, Rodney "The Torch" Spurman, Talon, Lincoln March, Lightweaver, Breakdown, Intersek, Johnny Valentine, Doctor Dedalus, Professor Radium, Graves, Volthoom, Terminus, H'El, Copperhead and Signalman Events: * Simon Hurt attempts to hold Gotham City hostage, but is stopped by the return of Bruce Wayne. This leads to the founding of Batman Incorporated by Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne. In a dark contrast, Leviathan is founded by Talia al Ghul and associates. * The Justice League International is formed by the United Nations it later dissolves. * The Justice League Dark is formed by ARGUS. * Kara Zor-El finally arrives on Earth to find that during her stasis her cousin, Kal-El, has grown older than her. * The Joker has his face cut off, allowing him to disappear. The Court of Owls later returns to Gotham. * The Third Army is formed. Battles: * The Blackest Night. * Flashpoint. * Rise of the Vampires * The Night of the Owls. * The Culling. 2013 Debuts: * The following villains debut: Emperor Penguin, Merrymaker, Dawn, Sky-Pirate, Wraith Heretic, Anthony Ivo, Shaggy Man, Phillip Marksbury, Owlman, Superwoman, Ultraman, Firefly, Atomica and Power Ring. * The following heroes debut: Arthur Light, Calvin Rose, Bat-Cow, Knight, Firebug, Mr. Terrific, Blue Devil, Black Lightning, Star Girl and Batwing. Events: * The Joker returned and proceeded to "kill" the Batman Family, ending relations between several members until the death of Damian Wayne. * Aliens travel to the Big Bang and kill Adam One twelve times, forcing the Shadow Lords to rebuild Stormwatch as the previous history was altered. * David Zavimbe retires as Batwing. * Pandora visits Aleppo. * Jonah Hex arrives in 2013 via time travel due to Booster Gold. * The Crime Syndicate arrived and proceeded to "kill" the Justice League, Justice League of America and Justice League Dark. Battles: * Battle of Gotham City * Trinity War * Arkham War * Rogues Rebellion * A.R.G.U.S. Insurgency * Blight Conflict Deaths: * Damian Wayne is murdered. * Heretic is murdered. * Arthur Light is murdered. * Power Ring is murdered. Resurrections: * Arthur Light's powers resurrect him. 2014 Events: * The Teen Titans disband. * Doomsday returns. Debuts: * The following heroes debut: The Atom, Spoiler and Bluebird * The following villains debut: Abraham Langstrom, Amygdala, Deacon Joseph Blackfire, Dr. Phosphorous, Algon, Dr. Smashhammer, Titan Super Gladiator, Cluemaster, Ghost Soldier, Harrow, General Zod and Lock-Up 2019 Events: * Terry McGinnis arrives from the year 2049 in the End Future to try and stop Brother Eye, thus starting the crusade known as Futures End. * John Constantine begins investigating mysterious signals, in Southeast Asia, a cyborg with connections to those signals awakens. Deaths: * Green Arrow, Hawkman, Engineer, Jack Hawksmoor, Mermaid and Midnighter. 2040 Events: * Bruce Wayne created a system where he could grow a clone of himself and mature it within two years. The clone was to be given all the memories of Bruce from birth to the age of 25, when he first became Batman. However, due to the low crime rate in Gotham City, Bruce delayed in starting the process. 2060 Events: * A wave of crime washed over Gotham City, resulting in an elderly Bruce Wayne activating the sequence to create his first clone. 2062 Events: * The first clone of Bruce Wayne matured and was given specific instructions regarding the Batcave. Births: * The first Batman clone. 2205 Events: * A meteorite strikes and destroys part of Gotham, allowing for a rise in crime. * The Batman clone at the time decides to start the actualization process for the next Batman clone. 2207 Births: * The tenth Batman clone is born. Deaths: * The ninth Batman clone dies. 3000 Events: * Five members of the original Justice League are cloned by Cadmus, however, these clones are imperfect.